


Going to the Pool

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Outing, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble one shot. Just something I thought of. A summer day for the group of friends.  Enjoy.
Kudos: 3





	Going to the Pool

_Going to the Pool_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or it's characters. Just the idea I thought of as of the last 2 months._

The friends were ready to meet up. All met up at the train station. The one that didn't come as of yet was Amu Hinamori. She didn't forget about it. Hyped up to hang with her friends as it was a rare occasion. They all attend different high schools. It was a boomer for the group of friends. They all dealt with it somehow promising to meet up in rare occasions. 

"Amu-chi, you're finally here!" Yaya waved at her kouhai.

"I'm sorry for coming late." She sighed. "I overslept playing online video games with Ikuto.

She accuses the older college man. All he does is wave and wink at the beautiful young girl. Chatters were among the group of friends. They were off to the train station.

The train ride was pleasant for all. They enjoyed catching up with each other. Especially to do with club activities they were part of. Promising they'd all go to special events when it comes down to the club activities. Especially, the sports type clubs. 

"We're here everyone." One of the boys tells them.

Grabbing their bags they made a run to the pool area. Careful not to slip and fall as they needed to change to their swimsuits. The girls with the girls and the boys with the boys. 

"The girls have gotten beautiful..especially Amu." Tadase smiled.

"Are you're still interested in her?" Nagihiko asked his long time friend. "I've been meaning to ask Rima-chan out."

Kukai was satisfied. He was currently going out with his long time girlfriend. The girl being the famous pop idol, Utau Hoshina. He was already changed to his swimsuit waiting for the others outside of the changing area.

Ikuto didn't say anything. Hearing Tadase talking of Amu, made him cringe. The older man knew the young pinkette was crushing on someone else. Someone that wasn't even Tadase.

"If he only knew she wasn't interested in him..." he kept to himself while closing the locker, "I'll be waiting outside too."

The girls in the changing room were all done. Chattering was mostly of the guys. Amu kept quiet of her long time crush. The one guy she was deeply in love with. Rima knew as she figured it had to be Ikuto.

"Are you going to tell him today?"

"No..I'm not.."

She wore a cute pink swimsuit. It was a two piece as compliments were coming her way. As the girls were all done they leave their bags inside the locker. Coming together they leave the women's changing room going outside. The blow of the wind felt good. Too good for either of the girls whom couldn't wait to jump into the water.

The group met up by the pool area. Two tables were set together for all could sit and eat lunch or snacks. Amu sits down chatting up with Tadase. The others were just enjoying themselves.

"How are you doing, Amu?"

"I'm fine. It's great to be coming together."

"I agree. I couldn't wait to see everyone too. How about you, Tadase?"

They chattered for a bit. Ikuto comes by watching them chatter. He joins in on their chatter either way sitting across from Tadase.

From the pool area as Kuukai and Utau were preparing for a race. Out of nowhere a challenge was proposed by Utau. The others joined in for the heck of it. In the mark of 3, Utau and Kuukai readied themselves.

"I'm going to make you pay for this bae."

"Bite my dust!"

The singer stuck her tongue out as she got a head start. In shock Kuukai tried to catch up. As he couldn't even though he enjoyed swimming with his girlfriend whenever they went out. It was impossible to beat her though. 

Rima cheered on Amu from the side as she watched. As well cheered on for Utau. Utau's biggest fan wanted her to win no matter what! She happily chirped like a small child. 

"Go on Utau-chi, you got this! Kick his booty!" Yaya shouts. 

The poolside was gathered by many people. Families and friends. As well as most couples gathering on the opposite side. The race was coming to an end, as Utau had admitted defeat.

"I gotcha finally, bae!"

The sun was shining brightly as everyone all over the pool area were enjoying themselves. Tadase had confessed to Amu in secret. He tells her which didn't surprise her.

"I'm sorry I can see you as a good friend."

"I'm just glad to have confessed to you least."

Amu smiles hugging him. Taking hold of his hand she runs towards the pool. She looks back at Ikuto whom out of nowhere pushed both friends into the water. in shock soon as they were in the cold water looking back at ikuto.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"That was so mean! Ikuto we're going to get you for this!" Amu tells him.

The friends laughed at the silliness between all of them. After some time one of them decided on getting cold drinks for all. One of the girls joined him.

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine I don't mind your company." He tells her.

A vending machine was close by the changing rooms. Nagihiko takes out the amount of change he had on him. Rima giggled helping him with the rest. Putting their money together getting each of their good friends cold drinks. Nagihiko looks at Rima. Noticing how beautiful she looked, and grown into a beauty of a women.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Nagihiko-san."

As the others waited for their drinks another race was demanded. The boys vs the girls. Who knew what kind of race it would be. They decided upon playing beach ball. Ikuto buys one from the vendors close by their tables.

"It's still boys vs girls?"

"Oh yes. It's nothing serious girls." Tadase grinned.

The girls just look at each other. They couldn't wait to put the boys in their place. Through the afternoon the game of beach ball was among them. Few people watched them cheering on whom was winning more. Some girls cheered on the guys though as they looked hot and sweaty too. The game had come to an end. It was the boys' win and the girls defeat.

"This was fun." One of the girls says. "Let's just enjoy swimming."

After swimming as much as she could, Amu decided on a break. She gets out of the pool. Grabs for a towel already hungry again. This time she was hungry for a cold treat. Letting the others know she'd be back.

"I'll be back."

Amu goes up to a vendor. She orders herself a chocolate ice cream. Someone from behind her kept an eye on her. Especially on the delicious cold treat. He remembered he shared a lick from her ice cream years ago.

"Are you forgetting about me?"

She was startled close to dropping her cone. He helps her holding it. They both laugh walking beside each other. He didn't mind not sharing few licks of her treat though.

"You're always looking out for me?"

"Oh yes. I have to because you're one of my favorite girls." He whispered in her ears.

Sending shivers down her spine. She giggles sharing few licks with him. Soon as the ice cream was done they go back to jumping into the water. Everyone would take breaks here and there using the bathroom or getting themselves drinks or snacks. The girls decided to relax as the sun was coming down. As well as the pool closing soon.

"We should leave soon." Rima tells the girls.

"Yes we should. Let's tell the boys."

After a while, they all gathered together. Talking where they'd meet up soon as they changed. Agreeing outside of the pool area they go off and changing to their outdoor clothes. Once they met up all were off to the train station.

The ride was quiet as small chatters were among the friends. The more talk of going to the pool that day was quite enjoying and exciting for all. Crushes were noticed by the friends as well.

Kuukai and Utau were resting beside each other. They were aware of the others' getting close and together. Rima and Nagihiko were discussing one on one time with each other. Not aware pair of eyes were watching them. The blush on Rima's cheeks was noticeable by Utau.

"They'd make a cute couple, eh?"

"Oh yes I agree." 

Amu was sitting beside Tadase. The blond was watching how Ikuto looked over at Amu. He knew of Ikuto's long time love and crush on the pretty pink haired young women. Sighing he gets up from the chair. Looking back at Amu who was shocked. 

"You should sit next to him." he smiled. Winking at her as he left them alone. He sat alone looking out the window.

Amu looks back at Ikuto. She laughed nervously scratching back of her head. "Is it okay?"

"Yes it's fine. I can walk you back home too."

"I'd like that." She pecked his cheeks.

The others watched them. Keeping their mouths close at the sudden unexpected peck coming from Amu. They secretly cheered for them. Knowing some point one or the other was going to confess sooner or later.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feed backs. Especially of grammar issues.

Laters :3


End file.
